


Lovesickness (Podfic)

by disquisitemind



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disquisitemind/pseuds/disquisitemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras swallowed. "I didn't know he had tattoos on his back."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Joly, shrugging. "I mean, he lives with me and before about noon, he's allergic to shirts—"</p>
<p>"Why—" said Enjolras weakly.</p>
<p>"I always figured he had a bad shirt experience," Joly offered. "Shirts killed his family, or his first dog got hit by a truck full of shirts."</p>
<p>Enjolras shook his head. His face was a little flushed.</p>
<p>"Ooh, are you experiencing symptoms?" said Joly, brightening. "What's your pulse doing? Are you breathing normally? How do your glands feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesickness (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovesickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243585) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> Many thanks to idopathicsmile for allowing me to read the fiction!

Length: 01.16.27

Download on Mediafire (70 MB): [Link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rh0qju5qu383978/LoveSickness_by_Idiopathicsmile.mp3)


End file.
